


When Jared Sees Jensen Again

by 3oclockrock



Series: Being Jared's Daddy [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3oclockrock/pseuds/3oclockrock
Summary: Jensen is home from his trip and ready to see Jared. Last time, Jared called Jeff "daddy".





	

"Hey, he's in the living room." Jeff greeted Jensen at the door and plucked Jensen's duffel bag off his shoulder. "I'll give you guys some time."

"Thanks." Jensen walked toward the back of Jeff's house, where the living room area was located. There, he found Jared sitting on the floor, surrounded by coloring books and Hot Wheels. He was wearing a loose T-shirt and cut-off sweats. Jensen stood in the doorway and watched Jared play. Jared hummed softly as he ran his trucks over the coloring book pages. He crinkled as he moved, and it took Jensen a second to realize he was wearing a diaper under the sweats. His heart stuttered at the epiphany. He'd tried so hard to give Jared what he needed, and in only a few days, Jeff had managed to make him so comfortable in his little space that he was able to wear a diaper. 

Then Jared picked up a baby bottle and absently sucked on it, and Jensen fell further. He should go. Turn around and let Jeff care for Jared now. Be his _daddy_. He obviously knew what he was doing. Jensen blinked away the moisture that suddenly welled in his eyes. At that moment, Jared looked up, and his face transformed into sheer joy. Jensen lost the fragile control he had over himself. As Jared launched toward Jensen, Jensen put his arms out to catch him and started to cry. They tumbled to the floor together.

"Jensen! Why are you crying?" Jared scrubbed Jensen's face with thick, awkward palms. 

"I missed you so much, baby," Jensen said, trying all at once to hug Jared, shift him on his lap, and stop Jared from accidentally poking his eye out. 

"I missed you too," Jared said. He wiggled until he was comfortable, even though the position was awkward as hell. Jensen was kneeling and holding Jared tight so he wouldn't slide down Jensen's sloped lap. Jared planted a sloppy kiss on Jensen's cheek. "I'm glad you're back. I want to go home with you. Can I go home with you?"

"Didn't you have a good time with Jeff?"

"Jeff's great," Jared agreed happily as he squeezed Jensen again.

"You called him Daddy. You don't ever call me Daddy." Jensen tried not to sound jealous, or hurt. 

"You're Jensen," Jared said.

"I know.... I know we don't have the relationship like this with the... the bottle and the diaper, but.... but I want to take care of you, Jared, and if you'll let me, I mean, if you want that--" Jared's big hands pawing his face stopped Jensen's rambling. He stared up at Jared, feeling more lost than the first time they'd started this thing. Jared's expression had changed. He wasn't little anymore, but he stayed on Jensen's lap.

"You're my Jensen," Jared said. "If you want to do all those things with me, then I'd like that too. I can try to stop calling Jeff daddy if you want, but I like calling him that. It makes me feel better when you're gone. I miss you when you're gone."

"I miss you too," Jensen said, right before his throat closed up and his only recourse was to bury his head in Jared's chest. For a few minutes, they sat together like that. Then Jared shifted off. 

"Want to see what I colored, Jensen? And the sheep? Jeff has so many animals, but I'm not allowed to see them when I'm little. Now that you're here, though, I can show you all about them!" He looked up, so open and happy, so little again. Jensen wiped his eyes.

"Hell yeah I wanna see the sheep, baby. But why don't you finish your bottle first?" 

"Help, Jensen?" Jared held it out to him. Jensen got to his feet and walked over to Jared. Then he sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Jared arranged himself in his lap and contentedly began to feed. Jensen stroked Jared's hair as he suckled. Jared was his boy. He might have to share him with Gen sometimes and Jeff sometimes, but that was all right. Because today Jared had asked to go home with him and said, "You're my Jensen."

And Jensen felt the same.


End file.
